I Think I Love Him
by A Pessimistic Optimist
Summary: Gah...I wrote this KakaObito story for a friend of mine on DA. Basically Kakashi kisses Obito, but he runs away and finds himself beginning to fall for his masked rival. I will do one more chapter for this supposedly oneshot! xD Enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID SAKURA WOULD HAVE DIED BY A JEALOUS SASUKE, OBITO AND YODAMINE WOULD BE ALIVE, AND THE AKATSUKI WOULD NEVER DIE AND BE MATCH-MAKERS FOR RANDOM CRACK LOVE THROUGHOUT THE SHOW!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obito had no clue how he felt at the moment, non at all. He was in his room at his house alone and panting from running so far, too hard. Not even 30 minutes ago a boy he considered his best friend and rival had said things that made Obito wonder about his own thoughts before he was kissed!! Trust me, Obito did not feel mad or disgusted, but more worried and confused. He had thought he loved Rin for the past year or so, but she never made him feel such strong emotions like Kakashi had.

Obito sighed before thinking back on what exactly had happened....

**~*~FlAsHbAcK~*~**

_Obito had woken at 6am sharp, waking up two hours early, before quickly getting dressed and pulling on his goggles while running down his hallway to the kitchen. There he grinned at his mother._

_"Morning, Mom!" he said grabbing a piece of toast, "I'm heading out earlier for practice, be back around 11, see ya!"_

_And with that Obito was out the door, toast halfway in his mouth while sprinting to his team's training grounds. He was positive he wouldn't be late today, maybe he would even beat that dang Kakashi!! He grinned at the thought as he pushed the rest of the toast into his mouth and shallowed it, quickly arriving at the usual spot._

_Upon seeing himself alone he grinned wide and laughed out loud before shouting, "Haha, I finally beat that stuck-up, spoiled, stup--" yet he was cut short when a throat cleared behind him. Obito winced and slowly turned around to see said person behind him with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face, you could tell even with his mask on._

_"Uhh...." Obito began before Kakashi just shook his head and held up his hand to stop him from speaking._

_"It's fine, Obito-kun....I am rather rude to you, aren't I?" Kakashi asked looking at Obito with....concern?_

_Obito shifted his feet a little wanting to look away from Kakashi, yet his eyes not moving away. He wasn't sure if Kakashi was messing with him again or if this was someone else transformed, but....he seemed to be the same person....maybe a bit more....human? but still the same. Obito's brows furrowed together, thinking._

_He was more than shocked when he had only blinked and Kakashi stood not even a foot away from him. Obito was so shocked that he tried taking a step back, but ended up tripping over his feet and shutting his eyes tightly knowing his butt was about to hurt......any second now....he was sure of it. Yet feeling like he was hovering just above the ground, slowly opened his eyes and blushed as he realized Kakashi was just above him, holding him up._

_Obito watched Kakashi gently put him back on his own two feet and then move his gloved hands and covered arms around his waist, pulling him close. Obito blushed redder as his own arms raised up to Kakashi's chest, applying a bit of pressure, "K-Kakashi?" he stuttered glancing up at said person's face and nearly shivered....nearly._

_Kakashi held Obito closely to his own body with one arm, his other moving up and cupping the Uchiha's chin making the boy make eye contact. This time he couldn't help, but shiver as Kakashi's smooth, almost silk-like voice echoed in his ears, "....Are you going to answer my question."_

_It was not a question, but a statement. Obito could that much as he lightly moistened his own lips before replying, "Y-Yeah...a bit." He cursed himself for feeling almost limp and weak in his rival's light, yet strong hold._

_He watched Kakashi's mask twitch by his lips and his brows knitting together as well, Obito knew that he was now frowning. At him or what he had said, Obito wasn't sure. Still watching Kakashi his eyes widened as the hand on his chin was removed and replaced at the mask covering his rival's lower face before pulling it oh-so slowly down and away from his face._

_Obito again couldn't help himself, but instead of shivering, he gasped slightly and stared wondering why in the Hokage's world would such a handsome un-scarred face be covered by anything. Still wondering I thought hit him...this was Kakashi's face that he wouldn't show, not even while eating. For a moment Obito smiled thinking he was special....but of course his mind went blank when Kakashi's pale, soft lips pressed against his while felling arms wind around his waist, yet again holding him close._

_His eyes widened staring into icy blue eyes before widening even more as he felt Kakashi's tongue pass his lips and invade his wet cavern. Obito was more than shocked and stood frozen in place while his rival, his best friend, his team-mate massaged his mouth and tongue. Yet before he even knew himself he found himself groaning, liking the firm arms around him and the delicious taste of....Kakashi, he didn't expect him to taste so sweet and tangy._

_Finding Kakashi's hands slipping down more, below Obito's hips his eyes snapped open and realizing his hands fisted into the shirt in front of him, flatted them out and pushed, hard. Panting slightly he watched Kakashi stumble backwards and before his own eyes met the icy blue ones he was gone, took off running back home, mind in a foggy daze._

_Obito busted through this front door and fell upon his knees, eyes still wide and shaking uncontrollably. So many thoughts and feelings ran through him in his mind, body, and heart....it was so fast and confusing his head spun. Slowly standing up and held his spinning head with one hand and looked around, seeing a note on the table and hearing nothing from the kitchen he knew his mother must have gone out._

_Sighing, he walked down the hallway that led to his room and collapsed face-first onto his bed. After about 20mins he sat up, head clearer now as he thought on what had just happened._

**~*~EnD FlAsHbAcK~*~**

Obito took his head into his hands and thinking for another 15 to 20mins before his head snapped up, his eyes wider than ever before.

His realization finally activating of why he let that happen and even responded: _He was falling fast for a certain Kakashi Hatake._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID SAKURA WOULD HAVE DIED BY A JEALOUS SASUKE, OBITO AND YODAMINE WOULD BE ALIVE, AND THE AKATSUKI WOULD NEVER DIE AND BE MATCH-MAKERS FOR RANDOM CRACK LOVE THROUGHOUT THE SHOW!

Kakashi licked his lips before pulling his mask back up with a content smile. He had been feeling quite confused and flustered whenever he was around his rival and friend, Obito. He had asked his AMBU partner what he thought on the subject and what he got for an answer made complete sense, no matter how much he didn't want to believe it. He had fallen head over heels in love with another man, with a person he had thought he would never be able to trust and love. Oh man, how wrong he was.

He had watched Obito run away and Kakashi feared that he make a mistake that would cost him everything he had already with his rival. It scared him that a small lustful kiss might ruin his chances to learn more about his teammate that he'd fallen for. Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he slipped his hands into his pockets, leaning against a tree. He waited awhile before his other teammate, Rin, and their sensei, Yodamine, showed up.

"Ahh...I see Obito-kun is late again, huh?" Yodamine chuckled as Rin rolled her eyes.

Kakashi looked up at him, "No Sir, he was here at the same time I was, but he was called back home by his mother, she was in need of him today. So please excuse his abstinence, Sir," he said calmly and quite smoothly.

Yodamine raised a brow, "Well then...alright, thank you for telling me, Kakashi," he said, smiling.

Their training was short and Kakashi was heading back home around 9:45am, yet when he walked down his driveway he stopped mid-stride. Was his eyes deceiving him or was there a very familiar looking figure sitting upon his steps? He walked a tad faster as he went up, stopping in front of Obito's sitting body. Kakashi stared at him as he slowly stood and looked up at him, their eyes meeting with such intensity if made Kakashi want to tackle Obito to the ground.

Obito bit his bottom lip as he had to tear his eyes from Kakashi's prying ones, "I...I wanted to t-talk with you...I mean...i-if that's ok?" he stuttered nervously.

Kakashi nodded slowly, wanting to hear what his rival had to say.

He took a deep breath before speaking, "...Why did you kiss me? I w-want a real answer, too, Kakashi, not a bs one like you felt like it. Please...please tell me the real reason you kissed me...E-Even if it was a joke," he muttered, now looking down at his own two feet.

Kakashi felt pain, it wasn't like regular pain, though...he felt it deep within himself. He smiled a tad sadly as he reached out a hand and gently took Obito's causing said person to snap his head up, icy blue and dark brown meeting. Kakashi gently tugged at his hand, making his rival fall against his chest as he slowly wrapped his arms protectively around Obito.

"It was _not_ a joke, Obito...I...I kissed you because I _wanted_ to," Kakashi muttered, chin upon his head as he tried to find the right words to say. He felt his teammate tense up, but he also felt Obito's arms softly laying on his sides, in a half-hug. That letting him know that at least Obito was listening instead of running away, it made Kakashi feel slightly better.

"...I've felt this way for quite awhile now, these feelings I feel are difficult to explain, but...I think the best words to describe them would be...I...I love you, Obito..." he basically whispered.

He felt the boy in his arms relax before burying his face into Kakashi's vest, crying as Obito's hands fisted into his shirt. He slowly sat down, pulling Obito down onto his lap as he did so. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his back, patiently waiting for him to calm down.

After a few minutes Obito lifted himself up and looked directly into Kakashi's eyes. In both of their eyes their was nothing but understanding and in a matter of seconds Kakashi's mask was down around his neck as their lips met in a passionate, yet loving kiss. Obito draped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders as he felt a set of warm, strong arms wrap around his slim waist. He could do nothing but succumb to his older rival's touches as Obito shivered in pleasure, pressing their bodies closer. Kakashi reluctantly broke the kiss before leaning his forehead against Obito's with such a beautiful smile upon his unmarred face. Obito blushed ever so slightly as he smiled shyly back at Kakashi.

"...I love you, Obito-kun..."

"And I...I love you, Kakashi-san..."


End file.
